


Honeymoon

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [9]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, Lemon, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky and Nini can't wait to finally get to their apartment for their honeymoon.*Rini smut*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Kudos: 40





	Honeymoon

Ricky couldn't take his hands off of his wife as they kissed all the way from their car to their front door.

He kept trying to find a way to touch her the entire way home whether it was a quick peck on her cheek at a stop light or simply just hand holding. Anything was better than not feeling her presence.

They almost trip as Nini struggled to take her house key out of her purse due to being distracted by him sucking on her neck. She lets out a blissful sigh when he bites lightly on her collarbone. She wasn't even sure if they'd make it to the bedroom at this rate.

She finally manages to unlock the door and open it. Ricky slams the door behind them with his foot without breaking his hold on her. They bump into a nearby nightstand knocking over one of their family pictures and tipping over a plastic vase. He sits her on top of said nightstand and continues to create love bites across her neck and collarbone.

Nini wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body onto hers. He rips his blazer off throwing it on the ground. He then finds the zipper of her dress and unzips it. She gets up from her spot to step out of her dress. When the dress fell to the ground, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

She had worn a matching set of white lingerie with a garter belt and she was still wearing her heels. She looked like a damn model.

"Damn you're so beautiful babe."

She blushes and opens her arms for him. "Are you gonna just stare at me, or are you gonna make love to me?"

He ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and began to walk to their bedroom. He carried her to the room and plopped her down on the bed. She opens her legs and looks at him with lust in her eyes. 

He begins to undress himself until he's down to just his briefs. He crawls on top of her kissing her from her hipbone all the way up to her lips. He undoes her garter belt careful to make sure it doesn't snap on her skin. He slowly removes the material as she pops off her heels.

He finally rest his body fully on hers wrapping his arm under one of her thighs while the other was holding her hand. He pulled her center closer to his bulge, and he groans when he can feel her wetness against him. 

She begins to kiss across his jawline and eventually to the sensitive areas of his lower neck. Ricky trails his fingers down to her abdomen and finds its way under her lacy thong. He slowly rubs his finger on her clit enjoying the not so silent moans he was eliciting from her.

Her nails dig into his back, and she rolls her eyes in the back of her head at the intense feeling of the love of her life pleasuring her. She doesn't let that stop her from kissing every inch of his body that she can reach. He finally removes her thong discarding it to the floor. She unclasp her bra and slips the lingerie to the side of the bed. 

She was completely bare in front of him while he still wore those damned briefs where she could see the clear outline of his hardened shaft. She was about to tell him to take them off but was interrupted by him inserting two fingers into her.

Her head shot back onto the bed and her fingers dug deep into the comforter. He moves his head down to between her legs and places her legs over his shoulders. He continues to thrust his index and middle fingers into her at a steady pace and begins to suck down on her clit the way he knew she liked it.

Her leg began to shake uncontrollably and her hand is grabbing hold of his chocolate curls on his head trying to steady herself, but it's almost impossible when he's making her feel like she's on cloud 9.

He speeds up his fingers after a while, and her moans become erratic. He's moving his tongue expertly on her most sensitive area and she thinks she might combust if he continues any longer. As much as she'd like to bust right there, she knows she doesn't want to remember their first time having sex as a married couple to end with a finger and tongue stimulated orgasm.

She pulls his head up from her center, and he looks at her a little confused. He was panting. She can see her juices on his face and her desire to taste him rose. What she wanted more than anything was to feel him make love to her so they can both feel pure ecstasy. But first she wanted to go down on him.

She doesn't even have to use her words when she gives him a certain look. He shifts his briefs off and leaves them on the ground. He quickly crawls back on top of her and meets her lips. She smiles against his lips when she taste some of herself on him.

He was about to insert his tongue into her mouth, but she surprises him by rolling him over so that she was on top. She puffs air from her nose when she sees his shocked face. She kisses her way down his body until she reaches his shaft. She gently wraps her hand around his shaft and began moving her wrist up and down. He lets out a sigh at the feeling of her touching him.

She closes her eyes and lowers her head down on him fitting as much as she could into her mouth. She begins to bob her head on his shaft while her hand jerked off whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. She opens one of her eyes to get a look at him and was thrilled when she sees how satisfied he looks. He had one hand resting on his chest while the other was behind his head.

She released her lips from his shaft and licks it. He jerks his leg a bit at the feeling of the cold air hitting him. She puts him back into her mouth and can't help but moan as she sucks him. The vibration of her moan sends shivers down his spine. She sped up her pace after five minutes and takes in a little more of him. He can feel the familiar feeling in his stomach signaling he was edging. 

"Babe come here."

She gives him a few more sucks before crawling on top of him. He grabs her cheeks and gives her a longing kiss. He grabs her hips and positions her on top of his tip. He looked her in the eye trying to search for any indication that it was okay to enter. When she gave him a curt nod, he slowly inserted himself into her tight hole. 

He smiles as he watches a pleased expression appear on her face. She presses her body on top of his and connects their lips. He grabs her ass and begins to thrust into her at a slow pace letting her get used to the feeling. She let out the occasional moan as he made love to her.

She began to rock her hips to match his motions and she bites onto his lower lip since she knows he likes that. She moves her lips to his neck and begins to suck. He moans and his grip on her ass tightens. He speeds up his motions a little more causing her to lick across his neck. But she was greedy and needed more of him. She could never get enough of him.

"Harder." She demands as she gives him a gentle love bite on his shoulder. He doesn't hesitate to quicken his rhythm. He slams his body into hers and the sound of slapping skin could be heard throughout the room. Nini's mouth releases his neck and begins to let out loud moans. He also lets out a few grunts of pleasure as he pounded into her.

He shifts his hip in a certain position and hits her g-spot and she almost loses it. "Fuck Ricky, right there." He does as he's told and continues to hit her sweet spot. He watches as she becomes completely undone on top of him, and he thinks it's one of the most thrilling things he's ever had the pleasure to witness. 

He wanted to feel a little closer to her so he decides to flip her over so that he's on top. He inserts his tongue into her mouth and continues to pump into her with the same pace. She lets her hands roam all over his body, and her legs tightened around his body bringing him as close as possible. 

He moves her legs a little higher on him so that he could hit her g-spot again. He smirks at the sight of her rolling her eyes in the back of her head while one of her hands grope her breast. He will never let himself forget this beautiful sight.

He feels her muscles squeeze his shaft signaling she was about to orgasm, so he took his shaft out and slammed into her again and continued to do so. She clawed her nails into his back, and he could feel her body shaking which he knew meant she was close.

He also begins to feel that familiar feeling of an orgasm. "Cum with me." He whispers into her ear. She nods and brings their lips together as he pounded into her.

After a few more thrust, he finally reaches his climax with her following soon after. He curls his toes as he releases himself in her. When he's done, he collapses on top of her and both of their limbs become jelly.

They both lay there giving a few lazy kisses on the cheek every once in a while as they try to calm down and catch their breath. She presses a kiss to his neck.

"Well I guess the rumors are true. Married sex hits differently."

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her lips. "Honestly yeah it really does." 

He rolls off of her and rest his body next to hers. She rolls over to cuddle him and rest her head on his upper chest. He held her closer to him and began rubbing his hand up and down her arm. 

"It doesn't feel real yet."

He furrows his brows and looks down at his wife.

Sensing his confusion, she clarified. "Us being married. Like I feel like this was all a huge dream. I've been dreaming of this day since like freshman year of high school and I just can't believe the day actually came for some reason."

He smiles and pecks the top of her head. "Yeah I get that. I felt the same way when the priest referred to us as Mr. And Mrs. Bowen. It felt surreal."

"I'm just happy I get to call you mine forever."

"I'm all yours Neens."

She grins against his chest and places a swift smooch on his lips before getting up from her position. He gently grabbed her wrist not wanting to let go of her yet. "Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before I go to bed. I feel kind of icky when I'm drenched in our sweat."

She gets off of the bed and begins to walk to the bathroom. She stops and turns around when she realizes he's still on the bed.

"Aren't you joining?"

She swore she has never seen someone hop off a bed so quickly in her life.


End file.
